New Captain?
by Avatar Chichima Uchiha
Summary: A new captain comes in order to replace Aizen. Rukia become lieutenant of the new squad leaving Byakuya nervous for her safety. Will Hitsugaya fall for the new young captain? Will Rukia remain lieutenant? Find out. I say review, but no one usualy does.:
1. Ikimono

New Captain?

A new captains meeting was called. All of the squad captains made there way to the squad one barracks.

"Afternoon everyone." Captain-camander Yamamoto stated. "I summoned you all here due to the fact that we have a new captain to replace the later squad five captain."

"So you finally found someone to replace Sōsuke Aizen?" One of the captains asked. Captain-commander nodded.

"Her name is Rokujou, Ikimono."

"Ah so we have some more females now." Captain Shunsui Kyōraku stated happily.

"Yes, but-" Yamamoto was cut off.

"Hey it's woman. What is she to old for me you think?" Yamamoto sighed. Soi Fon gave him and evil look.

"What?"

"Settle down everyone." Yamamoto stood up. "You may enter!" The doors slowly opened and everyones gaze followed. There in the middle of the door stood a lovely girl. She looked about Hitsugaya's age with long brown hair and bright green eyes. Her Zanpaktou, which looked like a small dagger, was attached to her ankle.

"Hello every one. I am sure the Captain-Commander Yamamoto already told you my name." She smiled, "but I am Rokujou Ikomono." She tilted her head down in a bow. He voice rang and filled the room with music. Everyone fell silent.

Shunsui Kyōraku broke the silence. "Heh..." He looked over to Hitsugaya. "Looks like you aren't the youngest Captain anymore Hitsugaya." He laughed again, but Hitsugaya was more focused on Rokujou.

"And as for the squad Five lieutenant. That will be Kuchiki Rukia." Byakuya looked at Yamamoto questioningly. "That is all. You are dismissed." Everyone left except for Byakuya.

"With all due respect sir, but I don't want Rukia as a lieutenant. As I have stated in the past, I am worried for her safety. Please reconsider." Byakuya pleaded with Yamamoto.

"You don't have to worry about it. I would not have put her in as a lieutenant if I didn't think it was safe. But Ikimono is very highly skilled and I know you have nothing to worry about. That is all." Byakuya sighed then walked out.

-Squad Five Barracks-

Everyone gathered in the dinning hall of the barracks and sat down.

"Hello everyone. My name is Rokujou Ikimono. I know you are all thinking that I look to Young to be a captain, but I assure you I will not let you down." She pointed to her right. "To my right is you new lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia." She smiled.

"I would just loke to say that it is a true honor to be your captain and I hope we can work together."

Just then, a knock was heard on the door. Ikimono walked outside.

"Captain Rokujou." Ikimono nodded.

"Captain Kuchiki, how can I help you? Is this about Rukia by chance?" Byakuya gasped a bit, but settled.

"Yes. Captain-commander said you will protect her, but I don't know if you have all the right skills in order to keep her safe." Ikimono crossed her arms and raised one eye brow at him.

"I see. Well maybe we should have a duel if you so desire." A smile tugged on the edge of her mouth.

"Hmmm... very well. Tomorrow in the training grounds."

"Very well." She nodded and Byakuya left.


	2. Power to a power

Power to a power

Ikimono walked back into the barracks, but Bykuya stopped her.

"Think about it before tomorrow."

"Very well, as you wish." She pulled away and walked in, leaving Byakuya staring after her.

-Byakuya's house-

Rukia walked in and saw her brother waiting for her.

"Nii-sama?" she stopped.

"Rukia, I need to talk with you."

"What is it?" Rukia asked sweetly.

"I want you to resign as Lieutenant." Rukia's mouth dropped.

"But... w-why?"

"It's too dangerous for you."

"But brother please! I have worked so hard for this. I can do it!" Rukia's voice started to rise. Byakuya stared at her as she pleaded, then he just walked away. Rukia stared after him until he vanished around the corner.

-Squad five Captain's room-

Ikimono sat at her desk with all of her paper work in front of her. A knock on the door broke her concentration.

"Come in!"

Rukia stepped forward.

"Ah Rukia! I am glad you could make it."

"Captain... I need to speak with you."Rukia bowed her head. "I am resigning as lieutenant.

Ikimono closed her eyes and stopped what she was doing to stand up. All of a sudden, she burst out laughing. Rukia gasped and looked up to she her eyes water from laughing so hard.

"Captain?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"*hahaha...ha...ha...sorry, but you know your brother is kind of a chicken."

"What?"

"I had told him that I would battle him and winner would decide if you remain Lieutenant. Though it seems he just forced you in to giving in." She lowered her voice and and looked at Rukia with serious eyes.

"NO! Of course not! I am deciding this on my own!"

"It's kind of hard to believe, considering you were extremely grateful when you became lieutenant, and how Kuchiki Byakuya pleaded with me to relieve you. hmmm?"

Rukia sighed and bowed her head.

"I thought so, anyway, you don't have to decide now, why don't you take a couple days." Ikimono smiled.

"Yes Captain. Thank you!" Rukia left.

The following day, Ikimono walked over to the training ground, hoping to see Byakuya there. To her surprise, he was. Sh walked over to him.

"I have to say, I am surprised to see you here." His eyebrows merged together.

"I don't go back on my word."

"I see, very well, shall we?" He nodded.

They stood apart. Neither one drawing their Zanpaktou. The other waiting for the other to attack. Byakuya drew his sword, but Ikimono just stood there.

"Aren't you going to draw you Zanpaktou?"

"Who said I haven't already."

"Oh?" He looked around discretely.

"You can't see him. He might not even be out yet." She smiled. Byakuya raised his Zanoaktou in front of his face.

"Scatter 'Senbonzakura'." He released his Zanpaktou and pink flower petals flew at Ikimono. She stood still staring at him. Just as Senbonzakura was about to crash down on Ikimono, a red force field enveloped her body. The sakura leaves just fell over her body like water on plastic.

Byakuya gasped. "What was that?" He said calmly as Ikimono retracted her force field.

"This is my _Muteki_ _no Tate_!(invincible shield)"


End file.
